Communication devices can be provisioned with access data to allow a user of the communication device to obtain access to a resource. For instance, a remote server associated with the resource provider can transmit the requisite access data to be loaded onto the communication device. In some cases, a communication device can have more than one application installed on the device that allows the user to access the resource. For example, a communication device can have multiple email applications that can each be used to access a particular email account. As another example, a communication device can have multiple transaction applications that can each be used to conduct a transaction using a particular account.
In order to provision each application with the access data, a user may have to manually enter account identifying information into each individual application to identify the user's account associated with the resource provider. In addition, each application may require a separate authentication process to provision the access data. This can be a cumbersome process that adds unwanted friction to the user experience.
Some conventional systems may allow one application to request the access data be provisioned onto another application. For example, a first application may request an authentication code from a remote server associated with the resource provider, and provide the authentication code to a second application installed on the communication device. Thereafter, the second application may send the authentication code to the remote server to request the access data. However, such systems may have a security risk in that the access data transmitted from the remote server to the communication device can be susceptible to interception by an unauthorized party. If an unauthorized party comes into possession of the access data, the unauthorized party may use the access data to access the resource without permission from the user.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.